Out of the Future Into the Past
by Theo236
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 IS UP!* A Zoid pilot can't remember his past, and is seaching the truth of who and what he is. Rated PG13 for violance and harsh language
1. On the Dessert Sands

First off, I'd like to Thank Fiction Lord for his great ideas for this story, for which the main character comes from. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and most of the made-up characters. Fiction Lord provided several ideas, which I will add. The Zoid, Titansauor and the character Jester Zackwell are his ideas and not mine.  
  
"..." Speech, ... Thought, *...* Zoid speaking, (A/N...) Authors Notes  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1- On the Dessert Sands  
  
Somewhere in the dessert, a single Zoid walks across the sand, its giant size weighted its two legs to make a thundering sound with each step. Anyone who saw this Black and white dinosaur Zoid would freeze in either awe or fear. It was a Zoid unlike any other. It was a Titansauor. Heavily armed with a Particle Beam cannon mounted on it's back a pod of 80x micro missiles along it's side, and three razor sharp claws at the end of both of it's VERY long arms. They were strong enough to slice steel as though it was melted butter. The Zoids Glowing red eyes scanned the horizon for anything that sparked it's interest, but it saw only sand in all directions. It will be a few more hours before the Titansauor reached its destination.  
  
Inside the cockpit, sat a lone pilot. His name was Jester Zackwell. Many would consider him a cold-hearted fighter due to the fact that he was easily irritated. He was dark and moody, all the markings of a dangerous man. But aside from that, much was unknown about him. Even from himself. Much of his past was clouded. He hardly remembers his childhood, or where he grew up. The only memory that was clear to him was that he was the son of a great Zoid pilot. But again, he can't remember who.  
  
"Titansauor. What's our ETA?"  
  
He asked his Zoid with his British accent. To which the Zoid replied  
  
* At current speed, ETA to destination.. 3 hours and 34 minutes.*  
  
"Too long."  
  
Jester said simply as he pulled on a control throttle,  
  
"Let's speed things up."  
  
The Titansauor soon began running, it staggered at first, but then the sand under its feet was kicked up in dust. Despite the Zoids size, it was remarkably fast, almost as fast a Lightning Siax. (A/N "Almost" mind you.) Jester felt the G-forces push him into the command chair as his Zoid raced along the ground under him. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body at nearly the same rate.  
  
Their destination was a small outpost in the northern sector. A man known as General Marcus Gramm, asked for his assistance. Jester didn't like the idea of being a mercenary, but he'll put up with his disappointment if it meant he could earn whatever money he needed, be it to buy food, or parts, he didn't care. As long as he didn't go broke.  
  
"That's it. ETA?"  
  
*ETA 1 hour and 5 minutes.*  
  
"Close enough, time to slow down."  
  
Pulling back on the throttle, the Titansauor quickly slowed down, however, the sands made stopping quite difficult. Titansauors feet began to skid across the shifting surface. Jester quickly pulled a control lever and Titansauors long spiked tail dug into the sand behind it, acting as an anchor. The tactic worked. The spikes in the ground slowed the Zoid to a stop. Jester had learn to do this when he and Titansauor were on icy peaks of mountains. The Zoid lost it's footing on a solid patch of ice and Jester had to use the tail to keep the Zoid from falling off a cliff. Since then, he's used this trick every time he needed Titansauor to stop.  
  
Just ahead was the outpost he was told to reach. It had several hangers for Zoids, barracks for troops as well as watchtowers and command post. It'll be here Jester will find General Gramm.  
  
"Halt. Identify yourself."  
  
A voice said in Jesters comm-link. A GunSniper was standing guard, and had its weapons bared at the Titansauor.  
  
"You've reached a restricted area. Unless you identify yourself, I'll be forced to fire."  
  
"Don't threaten me."  
  
Jester called back, his finger gently touching the trigger for his weapons.  
  
"I am Jester Zackwell. Ordered by General Gramm to report to him at this location."  
  
The GunSniper only stood there, as though deciding weather or not to accept what Jester has told him. Finally after several minutes of silence, the GunSniper pilot said.  
  
"Very well. You have clearance to enter. Forgive my interference."  
  
The GunSniper stood aside and the metal gates opened behind it. Jester would've laughed at the security here. A single GunSniper would've died in one salvo attack if Jester choose to fire. And the metal gate was designed to keep troopers out, not Zoids. The Titansauor could have trampled over it as though it were nothing but harmless sticks. But aside from that, Jester piloted his Zoid trough the gates and entered the compound.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------------------------  
  
Well? Questions? Comments? Sorry if it seemed short, but I'm trying to get an idea going in my head. Hopefully it'll get better soon.  
  
Remember, the Zoid Titansauor and it's pilot Jester Zackwell belong to Fiction Lord, and not me. He gave me permission to use them.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	2. Hard Negotiations

Hello. It's Theo again. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. Again, I give thanks to Fiction Lord for the character Jester Zackwell and his Zoid Titansauor. I also give thanks to New Anima Master for his ideas of another character who'll be appearing in later chapters.  
  
Disclaimer. I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and most made-up characters. Jester Zackwell and his Titansauor Zoid belong to Fiction Lord and not me.  
  
"..." Speech, ... Thought, *...* Zoid speaking, (A/N...) Authors Notes.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- Hard Negotiations  
  
Jester powered down Titansauor in the hanger he was asked to go. Although he didn't like the idea of his Zoid being in a position where someone can either steal it or run tests on it, Jester had no choice. He made sure the security lock was engaged before he jumped from the cockpit to Titansauors shoulder, then to it's hip and finally to the ground. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees his Zoid standing there, like a statue ready to pounce once given the opportunity. Jester almost felt sorry for anyone dumb enough to try and take his Zoid. 'Almost' sorry, but not completely.  
  
From the hanger door approached two men. The one in the lead had an old face. He was somewhere in his mid 40's, with hair that was already turning white. Jester deduced that this was General Marcus Gramm. As for the officer behind him, Jester didn't know. He waited for the two to come up to him before he acknowledged them. The General removed his cap and extended a hand out to him.  
  
"Welcome Jester Zackwell, I'm..."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
Jester replied, taking Gramms hand, shook once and withdrew his arm.  
  
"Why did you summon me here?"  
  
He asked bluntly. The General's expression did not change.  
  
"Right to the point. I like that, I really do."  
  
Gramm then turned to the officer behind him.  
  
"Get a hold of HQ. Tell them he's arrived."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
The younger officer saluted and walked off to perform his duty, leaving Jester and Gramm alone. Once the officer was gone, Gramm returned to Jester.  
  
"I thank you for coming as fast as you did. We've been having some difficultly lately.:"  
  
"What's the trouble?"  
  
Jester asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you."  
  
Gramm insisted as he exited the hanger. Jester was a bit hesitant. He didn't want to leave his Zoid behind, but he might as well deal with it once he saw the General waiting for him to follow.  
  
Half an hour and many corridors later, Gramm lead Jester to a security room where video feed from the security cameras were recorded. Gramm had ordered the operator at the controls to replay a specific video that was recorded earlier.  
  
"Recently we've been provoked by a group of bandits in the past nights."  
  
On one screen, is showed a pair of Rev Raptors attacking the supply depot nearby. Several GunSnipers appeared to attack them, but the Rev Raptors fled, while taking several crates of supplies.  
  
"That was last night."  
  
Gramm said.  
  
"Before it was simple hit-and-run attacks. Now they're getting bolder. And every time we chase after them, they vanish."  
  
Jester said nothing.  
  
"We think they have an underground base somewhere, but we are not equipped to search the perimeter. That's where you come in."  
  
"So I'm here to take care of the roaches because your security systems sucks? Hmm. It figures."  
  
"Our Security methods were not needed until now. You were the only one close enough to give us any assistance."  
  
"Why not call HQ and tell them to send you another team?"  
  
"Because they consider this outpost expendable. They will not spend resources on something they consider useless."  
  
"You must feel so loved."  
  
Jester laughed with a sarcastic tone. General Gramm's expression seemed to harden. Jester had obviously struck a nerve.  
  
"Alright. I'd take the job, but I want double the pay."  
  
Jester replied, Gramm finally broke.  
  
"Why should that be considered?"  
  
"Because I'm going up against what looks like a group of bandits. If it's going to be just me out there, I'll need money for refitting and maybe repairs."  
  
"Fine! It's a deal."  
  
Gramm agreed. To this Jester smiled. Being a Mercenary wasn't his idea of a job, but as long as the money's good, the scenery changes and he's allowed to use explosives, he'll do it.  
  
"I'll take care of your problem tonight."  
  
Jester replied as he let himself out of the room, forcing Gramm unleash his steam against the security camera operator.  
  
Back at the Hanger, Jester leaned against Titansauors cockpit as he sat on the Zoids shoulder.  
  
*What is our mission Jester?*  
  
The Zoid asked. Jester replied  
  
"Clean up duty. They want us to take care of their bandit problem because they can't do it them bloody selves."  
  
*Difficult?*  
  
"No. I give about an hour, maybe hour and a half. That is if they attack us with everything at once."  
  
*Do we know how many there are?*  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
*Not Really.*  
  
"Good. Get some rest. Tonight we'll take care of them."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well? Questions? Comments? Like I said before, I just started the idea, and more are coming, so the story should get better. I already have ideas for Chapter 3 so expect it soon.  
  
Again, Jester and Titansauor belong to Fiction Lord and not me. I only have permission to use them.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	3. Midnight Rumble

Before we start, I'd like to remind you all, that Jester Zackwell and the Zoid Titansauor are ideas that belong to Fiction Lord, not me. Also, I'd like to give thanks to New Anima Master for his idea of a new character, Rez Naomi and his Zoid Terra. Thank you both Fiction Lord and New Anima Master.  
  
Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and several made-up characters. Jester Zackwell and Titansauor belong to Fiction Lord. Rez Naomi and Terra belong to New Anima Master.  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Midnight Rumble.  
  
Night had fallen on the compound. The stars above as well as the double moons shone brightly. It wasn't necessary for the outside lamps to be shining on a night like tonight, but the military were suspicious and they keep them on. Jester could've cared less. He sat in the cockpit of Titansauor as it waits in the center of the outpost. Jester crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Anyone would've thought he was falling asleep, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He was concentrating on how to take action if, and when the bandits attacked. Before dusk, Jester asked that the GunSniper security force should be powered down until the rebels attacked. Gramm didn't understand, but he agreed, practically making the outpost look like an opportunity that couldn't be missed.  
  
His plan worked. As the midnight hour approached, Jester felt the sensation again, the one he feels when an enemy is nearby. Without even opening his eyes, he reached for the throttled, pulled it, and the Titansauor sped off into the night, it's black and white armor concealing the Zoid in the shadow of darkness.  
  
Two Rev Raptors gathered behind a tall rock formation. They could easily see the outpost and as Jester planed, they couldn't see a single Zoid on patrol. The pilots smiled at what they thought was going to be an uneventful night. Who wrong they were.  
  
"It's quite Mell."  
  
One pilot said  
  
"Like they practically fell asleep at their guard."  
  
"I don't like that Sten."  
  
Mell called back.  
  
"I think it's a trap."  
  
"Come on. For two weeks they couldn't touch us. What makes you think they will now?"  
  
"I still don't like it."  
  
"Fine. Stay if you want, but I'm going in. Perhaps were can get something good this time."  
  
Just as Sten's Rev Raptor took a step forward, a salvo of micro missiles swarmed the sky at their targets. From behind, Sten's Rev Raptor was shoved as explosions covered its back.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"It's a trap! I told you!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Sten shouted as his Zoid turned back to face its attacker. Sten and Mell saw only darkness.  
  
"Hey!?! Where'd he go?"  
  
"I don't see anything. Nothing on radar."  
  
"That's impossible! Their GunSnipers can't hide so easily."  
  
"Maybe it's not a GunSniper."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Jester's voice came in suddenly as both Sten and Mell saw the blur of a shadow run right in front of them.  
  
"But what could I be? Where could I be? Better think quick."  
  
Just as Jester finished his sentence, another salvo of Micro missiles flew, striking both of the Rev Raptors this time. Both rebel Zoids danced under the constant firing they received just before Sten's fell with a crass.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Mell called out as his Zoid took off running in full retreat.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Jester said as Titansauor suddenly stopped in front of Mell. On reflex, Mells Rev Raptor fired its cannons mounted on the Zoids forearms. Titansauor didn't even try to dodge the fire. Instead, it took the damage. Mell froze. Why would someone not move to get out of the way of incoming fire? Two blast marks were made on Titansauors chest armor, yet it stood there, laughing like it was nothing. In seconds, the wounds began to heal themselves. In mere moments, the damage was gone, as though there was none there in the first place.  
  
"What are you?!"  
  
Mell asked in near panic. To answer his question, the Titansauor stabbed the Rev Raptor from both sides with both of its arms, trapping the Zoid with its claws. The Rev Raptor was caught.  
  
"Do you really want me to respond to that?"  
  
Jester's voice asked wickedly as the Particle Beam Cannon on the Titansauors back began to charge as it was aimed at the Rev Raptors head. Mells screams for mercy were drowned out by the sound of the beam obliterating his Zoids cockpit at close range.  
  
What was left of the Rev Raptor was nothing but a smoking headless corpse. As Titansauor dropped it to the sand, looking rather disappointed.  
  
*Only two? I figured there were at least five.*  
  
Titansauor said to Jester, who only sat in the command chair.  
  
"They must've been the scouts. Once the others realize what happened, they should come again. Hopefully with greater numbers."  
  
Looking at his secondary display, he picked up another Zoid signature.  
  
"Perhaps I spoke too soon."  
  
He said as he followed the energy signature. This one started to come at him, which was a real surprise. Jester aimed his weapons forward, awaiting the Zoid. He held back from firing because it could've been one of Gramms GunSnipers. However, what he saw shocked him even more. It wasn't a GunSniper and it wasn't a Rev Raptor. It looked like a Black Liger with silver and red markings. But instead of Liger, Jester recognized the Zoid as Terra.  
  
"Rez Naomi."  
  
Jester said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Still pestering me with your presence?"  
  
The pilot of Terra, Rez Naomi was just as mysterious as Jester himself was. Jester considered him a rival.  
  
"Don't be surprised Jester!"  
  
Rez called back  
  
"You know just how dangerous I can be, so don't piss me off."  
  
"And you know how I can be. What's your connection with these thieves? Have you fallen so low?"  
  
"You would do well to mind your blasphemes tongue, Jester. I have not allowed myself to serve those weaker than myself. In which you have"  
  
Terra gave a laughing roar as though to mock Titansauor. Jesters grip tightened around the firing trigger, nearly sending every weapon he had against the Terra Zoid. Rez, somehow knew this as well.  
  
"Go ahead Jester. Strike at me if you have the courage to do it."  
  
Jester fired. Micro Missiles and beams from the Particle Beam Cannon vomited from their housings in a deadly array of firepower. Terra merely danced between the projectiles and dodged every attack, laughing at Titansauor and goading it on.  
  
"Come now Jester, surely you can do better than that."  
  
Rez insulted, adding more fuel to Jesters anger. To show his superiority, the Titansauor suddenly ran at Terra with its deadly claws spearheaded. He Zoid managed to tear armor off Terra's front leg before it was able to dodge Jesters charging assault. terra spun to a stop with its front right leg injured and Titansauor a few meters away, ready to make another attack if need be. But not tonight.  
  
"I wasn't prepared for your reckless outburst my friend. We'll continue this another time. If you have the balls to show up."  
  
And with that said, Terra vanished along the darkness, leaving Jester to stare at the spot Rez was just standing at seconds ago.  
  
God, how I hate that bastard.  
  
Jester cursed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Hopefully I'll get some good reviews for it too.  
  
Again, I thank Fiction Lord and New Anima Master for their ideas of the main characters, Jester Zackwell, Rez Naomi, and their Zoids Titansauor and Terra.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	4. Lela Cometh

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and most made-up characters. Jester Zackwell, Titansauor and Lela Rose are ideas from Fiction Lord. Rez Naomi and Terra belong to New Anima Master. I give my thanks to both of them for use of their characters.  
  
"..." Speech, ... Thought, *...* Zoid Speaking, (A/N...) Author's Notes.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter 4- Lela Cometh  
  
Sten Groonings was sitting in the holding cell. Last night, he and his partner, Mell attempted to attack the outpost, however, they were attacked and beaten by Jester Zackwell and his Titansauor. Somehow, Sten survived the attack, and was caught by the security officers, While Mell died in the cockpit of his Rev Raptor. On the other side of the locked door, Jester watched the captive through a small opening in the metal door. Sten's pride was striped from him. He sat alone in the cell as a broken man. He had been interrogated, questioned and possible tortured by General Gramm's men to pry the information on the bandits he worked for. They got what they wanted, however, Jester didn't feel satisfied.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't kill you. Consider yourself fortunate that you still live."  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
Sten called back, not once moving from the metal table that was his bed in the small room. Jester said nothing back, but simply left the man to his shame.  
  
-----------------------  
  
In the hanger bay where Jesters Titansauor was kept, another Zoid was being brought in. A Shield Liger. It's pilot waited by its feet as her Zoid was being maintained. She had long red hair and was about 19. She gave her Shield Liger so much attention, she didn't even notice someone standing behind her.  
  
"Nice Liger."  
  
Jester said, making her jump. Surprised, she spun around and met him face to face.  
  
"Err... Thanks. And you are..."  
  
"Jester Zackwell."  
  
He said simply and began to climb up the leg of his Titansauor.  
  
"That's your Zoid?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I've never seen anything like it. What's its classification?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
"Classified? Why?"  
  
"Don't know. Never really cared to be honest."  
  
Jester opened the cockpit and began to climb in.  
  
"Ok, let me ask you this. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"I can't remember. I think I might be suffering from amnesia. Can't remember much of my past anyway."  
  
"That's sad..."  
  
"I don't want your pity Ms...."  
  
"Lela. Lela Rose."  
  
Jester shrugged and closed the cockpit as he sat in Titansauors head. When activated, the Zoid took one giant step over Lela and proceeded the make it's way out of the hanger.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too..."  
  
Lela sighed, a bit annoyed. Jester often had that effect on people.  
  
-------------------------  
  
An hour later, the Titansauor followed the path his secondary display showed. It was the information on the Bandits camp, and Jester still had to get rid of them before he gets paid. He never liked to leave a job half finished, so he might as well take the offensive to the raiders. So far, the trip had been uneventful... until a Zoid came running up behind him.  
  
"Hey! wait for me!"  
  
The female voice of Lela called as her Shield Liger caught up.  
  
"Boy, you don't wait for anyone do you?"  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Incase General Gramm hasn't told you, I've reassigned as your partner. He thinks it'll be better if you have someone watching your back."  
  
"I work alone."  
  
Jester said coldly, to with Lela snapped back.  
  
"By choice or because no one can STAND you?"  
  
Jester glanced at the Shield Liger. That Zoid had great defensive capabilities. Perhaps he could use her when he attacks the Bandits camp.  
  
"Fine, come along then. But don't blame me if you get left behind."  
  
He replied simply, making Lela smile at her small victory. Jester's eyes rolled, Babysitting was another thing he disliked. especially if it's someone he hardly knows. He'll be glad when they reach the location of the Raiders base, then he can start thinking about other things, like how to slaughter each Zoid he comes across.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the distance of the two Zoids, two more watch them from a safe distance. One was a Command Wolf, the other was Terra.  
  
*When can we attack Rez? I'm grow tired of waiting.*  
  
"Patience. You'll get your chance."  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
Asked the female pilot of the Command Wolf.  
  
"I mean, when are you going to start paying attention to me?"  
  
"Always rambunctious eh Deva? That's what I like about you."  
  
Deva would've fainted to hear those words. Deva Irvins always had a spot in her heart for Rez, and he knew it. She mostly expressed herself by being overly protective and obedient to him. He notices, but tries to keep his emotions from clouding his true nature.  
  
"Anyway, we'll let them tango with Diego's men first, then, we'll strike while they're exhausted."  
  
"Goody."  
  
Deva cheered, moving her Command Wolf along side Terra.  
  
*I still think we should get them now!*  
  
Terra complained.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------  
  
Well, I hope this brought things up to speed. Please review it and tell me what you think.  
  
Again, I thank Fiction Lord and New Anima Master for the use of their ideas. (Jester Zackwell, Lela Rose, Titansauor, Rez Naomi, and Terra)  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	5. A Glimpse of Power

Hello Everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been having problems with my job and my Boss and blah blah blah... Anyway, onto the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and most made-up characters. Jester Zackwell, Titansauor, and Lela Rose belong to Fiction Lord. Rez Naomi and Terra belong to New Anima Master. I give both of them my Thanks for use of their characters.  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 5- A Glimpse of Power  
  
"So... You just going to sit there or are you going to tell me about yourself?"  
  
Lela asked the Titansauor pilot as her Shield Liger walked along side it.  
  
"No... on both accounts."  
  
"You don't like people do you?"  
  
Jester gave no answer. Lela tried whatever she could to get him to communicate with her. If she's going to be his partner, she needs to know a little about him, but the fact that he hardly knows his past made it far more difficult. The only thing he could remember from his history was the fact that he's the son of a great Zoid pilot, but again, the name escapes him.  
  
"Look Lela."  
  
He growled back once he got enough of Lelas never ending questions.  
  
"I can't stand the constant interrogation! If you want what's locked in my brain, tell your doctors to operate!"  
  
"But I'm only curious..."  
  
"Do the words 'give up' Mean anything to you?"  
  
Lela felt like she was slapped in the face. Jester's outburst was unexpected. She realized that she had crossed several lines that weren't meant to be crossed. In doing so, only angered him to the point of erupting.  
  
"We're near the Bandit campgrounds. Be prepared for any scouts."  
  
As though the rebels could read his mind, another pair of Rev Raptors appeared from behind a rock formation and carelessly fired their weapons at the two incoming Zoids. Luckily, the two pilots were as near-sighted as they are at planning an ambush..., which was practically pathetic. All their shots missed completely as the Titansauor and the Shield Liger simply stood there while dust was kicked up around them.  
  
"Alright you two! We have you completely outnumbered."  
  
One of the Rev Raptor pilots said  
  
"Surrender yourselves and you may just live."  
  
Jester only laughed with a mocking tone.  
  
"Out numbered??? You two must be slap stick comedians. The only ones in trouble here... are YOU!!"  
  
And with a shove to the throttle, the Titansauor sped off towards the two bandits with speed that would make a Lightning Siaxs dizzy. In a heartbeat, Jesters Zoid was already behind the two Rev Raptors and they weren't able to turn around in time.  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
Micro-missiles flew from their homes like attacking bees. Bees with explosive warheads. They swarmed the two Rev Raptors and the two Zoids fell prey from the assault of Jester. Lela only stared and watched as Jester single-handedly took out two bandit Zoids with one attack. She was in such awe of the giant Zoid that her mouth was hanging open.  
  
I've gotta find out where he came from.  
  
She decided to herself. But she soon learn that that particular task would be nearly impossible to complete.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sorry it was short, but I liked how it ended there. Again, I apologize for taking so long to get this here. I've been in a crazy house for the past few months. Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 6 up soon.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


End file.
